


A Kiss By Fire

by sdk



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Romance, fandomaid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 07:16:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/582728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdk/pseuds/sdk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry won't give up so easily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Kiss By Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alisanne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/gifts).



> Written for [](http://alisanne.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.dreamwidth.org/) as the first of ten "drabbles" she won as part of [fandomaid](http://fandomaid.livejournal.com/). Her prompt was "Snarry, fireplace." Thanks to [](http://traintracks.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://traintracks.dreamwidth.org/)**traintracks** for the once-over!  <3

Harry stared at the licking flames of the fire, the light casting a soft glow of orange throughout the room, the heat a balm to his cold hands. He'd waited outside for nearly two hours, long after his warming charms had started to fade, and for a split second he'd thought of the comfort of home, but he'd be damned if a little bit of chilly air made him give up so easily.

He'd tried the knob almost as a joke, but the door swung open and let him inside at his first touch. It was a surprise, but a welcome one. It gave him hope.

He sat by the fireplace and imagined Severus coming home, finding him here. In his fantasies, there wouldn't be words; Severus would simply come to him, join him by the hearth, perhaps wandlessly Banish their clothes with a wave of his hand, and then--

"By all means, Potter. Make yourself at home," Severus' dulcet tones quickly yanked Harry back from his thoughts and Harry flushed, though if pressed, he'd claim it was from the heat of the fire, not from his silly little fantasy. He shot to his feet, only fumbling slightly, but recovered quickly enough and met Severus' impenetrable gaze.

"Thanks, I will."

Severus huffed, but Harry wasn't sure it was with exasperated fondness or just simple exasperation. He chose to believe the former.

"You haven't answered any of my owls," Harry said. He took a timid step forward, afraid now that Severus was here, he'd bolt if Harry moved too quickly.

"Well-spotted," Severus said. "Ten points to Gryffindor."

Harry frowned, but inched closer until Severus visibly tensed.

"Are you going to tell me what I did wrong? Or were you just going to shut me out and hope I went away? Thought you knew me better than that."

"I know you very well. You are impetuous, reckless—always rushing in without a single thought to the consequences-"

"This is because I kissed you, isn't it?" Harry was close enough now that he could touch Severus, but he didn't dare, not yet.

"A thoroughly misguided act. And if you are here to apologise, I do not require it—now if you'll kindly leave-"

"Why would I apologise? I'm not sorry," Harry said quietly, but the words stopped Severus mid-sentence. "I would have kissed you again had you not Disapparated straight after."

There was confusion in Severus' eyes, but it was masked in the space of a heartbeat.

"I assumed...you'd had quite a lot to drink, if you recall."

Harry's lips twitched. "I'd hardly call one pint quite a lot to drink."

"Yes, well...you behave rashly as it is without the effects of alcohol."

Harry brushed the back of his hand against Severus' and held his breath, but Severus didn't pull away.

"It might've felt rash to you, but it wasn't. I've been thinking about kissing you for awhile now," Harry said and Severus' eyes widened ever so slightly. "Give me another chance?"

Harry did his best to remain calm, but inside his stomach was jumping up and down like mad as Severus just stared at him, his eyes boring straight into Harry's heart. He wasn't sure how long they stood there, but it felt like a day past forever. Finally Severus nodded, his movement so shallow, Harry nearly missed it.

"Yeah?" Harry broke out into a hopeful grin.

"If you are just going to stand there, I may cha--"

Harry grasped Severus' face between his hands and kissed the sour words straight off Severus' lips.

 

_-Fin-_


End file.
